The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also correspond to implementations of the claimed technology.
The technology disclosed relates to systems and methods for optimizing web page load time using deduplication based on component metadata, to improve performance and reduce memory requirements when rendering complex web pages with multiple iFrames. We refer to the technology disclosed as “server-side rework” of interface web pages with multiple iFrames by post processing. The terminology “server-side rendering” has been used to describe other technology, so we adopt “server-side rework.” Custom interface web pages with multiple iFrames can use the disclosed server-side rework to post-process complex interface web pages for improved performance and reduced memory requirements.
An iFrame is a powerful HTML element that allows embedding of one web page within another web page. Use of iFrames is popular in the development of customer relation management (CRM) interfaces, in part because iFrames support mash ups between software provided by a CRM vendor and other sources of information. That is, a web application can use content from more than one source to create a single new service displayed in a single graphical interface. For example a healthcare application platform could connect conversations, care providers, clinical and administrative systems such as electronic medical records, and even external devices like glucose monitors, to create a care management interface. A complex web page that includes four or more iFrames can be unwieldy, slow to load, and clumsy as it updates.
An opportunity arises to improve runtime globally across a wide spectrum of user computing devices using deduplication based on tenant-specific metadata. An example use for the disclosed deduplication systems and methods includes rendering complex web pages with four or more iFrames efficiently to improve a user's browsing experience. The disclosed deduplication technology also improves application interface runtime on mobile devices. Improved customer experience and engagement, higher customer satisfaction and retention, and greater sales may result.